1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger footrest structure used in a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The passenger footrests or foot pegs employed in a motorcycle for the support of feet of a fellow passenger occupying a fellow passenger's seat behind a driver's or rider's seat are generally rigidly secured to a motorcycle frame structure through respective footrest support brackets. This type of footrest support brackets employed on each side of the motorcycle frame structure is disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 62-72886. The prior art footrest structures are exclusively designed to support the respective feet of the fellow passenger and are in no way designed for any other purpose than for the support of the fellow passenger's feet.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, some types of motorcycles are equipped with one or more of motorcycle accessory parts including, for example, a grip bar, a stay for the support of a pannier case, a helmet holder and a rope anchor. However, those motorcycle accessory parts have hitherto been mounted on the motorcycle through brackets rigidly secured to the motorcycle frame structure and dedicated to respectively accommodate those accessory parts on one-to-one basis and, accordingly, the number of component parts used in the motorcycle increases.